


Undiscovered

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everyone Is Alive, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Stiles has a high sex drive, Water Sex, caught in the act (sort of), pretending they aren't having sex while having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Who knew thatalmostgetting caught would be so hot?





	Undiscovered

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still working on the phoenix Stiles fic, but I was randomly hit by this smutty idea, and I just HAD to write it. I wasn’t really sure how to tag it, so if you think of something I’ve missed, please let me know.

 

Stiles had been totally supportive of a pack vacation, agreeing that it would be a great way for everyone to relax and bond. He hadn’t, however, considered the ramifications of everyone spending two weeks crammed into a cabin in the middle of nowhere. It meant shared bedrooms, shared bathrooms, and not so much as a hint of privacy.

And for the most part that didn’t matter, because he was having fun hanging out with his friends.

But he was also used to having a lot sex with Derek, at their apartment, pretty much whenever either of them wanted to. Most nights he’d end up falling asleep with Derek’s knot still inside him, and he never expected to miss that so much.

The fact of the matter is that Stiles has needs, and right now they just aren’t being fulfilled. Which means that a week in to the vacation, having had absolutely _no_ sex, he’s getting embarrassingly desperate to get fucked.

He doesn’t need everyone else in the pack to know that, though. He just needs an opportunity to get what he wants.

And late in the afternoon, with everyone else gathered around the kitchen table playing cards, he finds one. “Hey, guys. We’re going to head down to the lake for a while,” he says, grabbing Derek’s arm and pulling him toward the door.

No one pays much mind except Derek, who raises his eyebrows and says, “You didn’t want us to get our swim trunks first?”

“Nah, we don’t need them,” Stiles says, hurrying Derek along the trail behind the cabin. It winds through the trees, leading to a private dock and what’s less of a lake and more of a pond, but still a nice place to swim. The pack had spent a lot of time there yesterday, swimming and sunbathing, and the quiet, secluded nature of it had given Stiles _all kinds_ of ideas.

It’s also far enough from the cabin that no werewolf ears will be able to hear what they’re doing. 

Stiles is already wet and tingling with anticipation as he strips off his clothes, and knows Derek can smell his slick now. He looks over his shoulder and gives Derek a heated smile, then takes a flying leap into the water.

It feels so cool and refreshing that, for a moment, Stiles considers actually swimming around for a while. But then he sees Derek sliding into the water, already hard, and he forgets all about swimming.

What he needs is to get knotted _right now_.

 

*

 

Derek is kissing his neck as his hips gently rock against Stiles’, working himself through the aftershocks, when he stiffens, and not in the I’m-feeling-too-much-pleasure way. “Someone’s coming,” he says.

Stiles, still under the effects of several orgasms and the pleasure of being knotted, says lazily, “Yeah, you are.”

“No,” Derek says urgently, nipping his shoulder. “Someone from the pack is _coming down here_.”

That sends a jolt through Stiles, his whole body tensing, and he feels more than hears the groan Derek makes against his neck. When he looks up, he can see Lydia coming down the trail to the dock, and he’s not sure if that’s a good thing or not.

Another werewolf would probably figure out _immediately_ what they’re doing, but Lydia’s pretty fucking smart, so he’s not sure they’re going to get away with this.

“Guys, we’re making popcorn, and we’re going to start a movie in about twenty minutes,” she says when she’s close enough. Then her eyes narrow once she gets a good look at them, and she says suspiciously, “What are you doing?”

_You don’t want to know_ , Stiles is tempted to say, but that’ll give it away, and he doesn’t want to do that. “Just working on my swimming skills,” he says casually, relaxing back against Derek’s chest and trying to look comfortable, instead of looking like he’s _tied to him_ right now.

Lydia raises her eyebrows. “You’re already a good swimmer, Stiles.”

“Well, yeah,” Stiles says, and doesn’t really have anywhere else to go after that.

“I’m trying to teach him to float,” Derek says then. “He always sinks like a rock.” His hands are very tightly gripping Stiles’ waist, obviously trying to keep him completely still. His hips have stopped moving, but Stiles can still faintly feel him pulsing inside him.

God, Derek is _still orgasming_ , and trying to carry on a regular conversation as he does.

For some reason, this is an incredible turn-on for Stiles.

“Yup, gotta work on that,” Stiles says quickly, nodding his head too many times and probably looking like an idiot.

“We’ll be done soon,” Derek says firmly, and Stiles, thinking about the knot locked inside him, knows _exactly_ what he means.

“Whatever,” Lydia says, rolling her eyes. “Just be there for the movie.” Then she turns on her heel and heads back.

Derek’s chin digs into Stiles’ shoulder, and he can feel the shallow, rapid breaths Derek is taking as they stand there, perfectly still, until Lydia is well out of sight.

The moment she is, Derek shudders into movement, hand pressing low on Stiles’ belly as he rocks forward, breath hot as he pants against Stiles’ neck.

“Oh, fuck,” Stiles says, knees starting to give out as Derek’s knot pushes that little bit deeper. “I thought you already,” he tries, groaning as Derek moves desperately against him, his other hand curling around Stiles’ once-again hard cock. “I thought you _already_ came. Or were already coming.”

“I did, I was,” Derek gets out, pushing them both through the cool water until they’re closer to the dock. It’s thankfully only a few steps, and then Stiles reaches out to brace himself against it as Derek’s pace increases. “But trying not to, _ah_ , show it in front of her,” there’s a gulping breath, “made me feel like I was right on the edge again.”

“I’m also on the edge,” Stiles says, feeling the pressure building at the base of his cock, “so that works out.” Who knew that _almost_ getting caught would be so hot?

Derek is biting at his neck and shoulders, hips moving urgently against Stiles’ own, and when it feels like his knot suddenly swells _bigger_ that’s it for Stiles, and he comes on the next upstroke. Derek works him through it, still moving against him, inside him, though at this point he’s not sure Derek _could_ stay still if he wanted to.

But the moment he tells Derek he’s done, Derek’s arms wrap tightly around him, pulling Stiles in tight as he thrusts erratically the final few times and _comes_. The sound he makes, pure release and relief, sends a rush of heat through Stiles, and makes cock throb and toes curl in a sort of sympathetic orgasm. He can feel how tense Derek’s thighs and stomach and arms are, his hips the only part of him moving in little twitches and jerks as he empties himself inside Stiles.

His knot ends up going away faster than usual, likely because of that extra orgasm, but it’s still a while before his muscles relax and he can move away.

 

*

 

They’re back late for movie night, and it becomes apparent almost immediately that everyone assumes it was because they were having sex.

But none of them, including Lydia herself, seem to have realized that they’d _already_ been having sex when she’d walked down to talk to them. And Stiles considers _that_ a victory.

They end up stuck by themselves on the worst couch, the one at the back of the living room, where the view to the tv is mostly blocked by the other furniture. Despite the number of werewolves in the room, the surround sound is on and up _loud_ , and no one is looking their way at all. It makes Stiles wonder, idly, if they could get away with having sex right here in the same room with all their friends. It couldn’t be tonight, he’s too fucked out for that, but it’s a nice thought anyway.

He leans his head against Derek’s shoulder, body still humming pleasantly from residual arousal, and doesn’t pay a bit of attention to the movie.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
